pvzgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailer (VIdeo)
These are videos made before the games to advertise them. Plants vs. Zombies: The Next Levels It starts off with a zombie walking along a path, with birds chirping in the background. Then it cuts to the lawn, with Aspearagus checking around for zombies. He sees a large wave of them, and warns the plants about it. You can hear "The zombies... are coming!" before the action starts. The action starts with Peashooter and Cabbage-pult shooting the zombies. Then it cuts to Bonk Choy , who punches the head off a Conehead Zombie . Then a Vine Wheelbarrow is seen relaxing, until he realizes that Sun isn't being collected, in which he quickly collects all of it. He breathes a sigh of relief, and flings it to the side, which creates a Blade-shroom. The Blade-shroom jumps closer to the zombies, and starts slashing at them. A zombie starts to chew on a Wall-nut, who panics upon the action. Then a Chomper pops up from behind it and eats the zombie. He swallows it and burps out the zombie's arm, which hits a Shield Zombie's shield and falls off from there. The zombie shrugs off most attacks, until a Winter Melon's projectile appears from the zombie's view, where the zombie panics before getting hit by the melon, which quickly cuts to a Snow Pea shooting at off-screen zombies. She then panics as she sees several Imps and Crawling Zombies, and then begs an Inhale-shroom to help her out. He helps by swallowing all of the Imps and Crawling Zombies, but accidentally inhales Snow Pea's head. He spits it out, smiling hesitantly, and then gets slapped by Snow Pea. It cuts to a Newspaper Zombie not paying attention to the ahead zombies, and just looks at his newspaper. From his viewpoint, the newspaper burns up, as the zombie grunts angrily, and shortly gets fried up by a fire pea, which came from a repeater behind a torchwood, where the duo starts to laugh. A Bombard Balloon Zombie appears from the sky, and drops a bomb onto the Blade-shroom. The Blade-shroom panics, until a seed from a Bomb Pod grabs the bomb and drags it away, in which the Blade-shroom thanks it. After the bomb gets swallowed by the Bomb Pod, the Aspearagus shoots at the balloon, which flings the zombie off, who gets promptly blown to bits by a Coconut Cannon. A Power Lily starts producing plant food, and giving it to other plants. The Peashooter collects it and rapidly shoots a Buckethead Zombie down. Then a Winter Melon collects one and shoots frozen melons at a large group of zombies. Then the Blade-shroom collects one and starts spinning rapidly and attacking other zombies. It cuts to behind the zombies, where a Gargantuar can be seen amongst the army. Thankfully, several other plants are being boosted, but it is hard to tell what. But based on the sound, it seems like a Sunflower, Inhale-shroom, Snapdragon and Bloomerang are being boosted. The camera pans upwards, and the logo for the game gets built. It ends with the release date, with a zombie walking in front of it and uttering a small "Brains" and walking slowiy away. When I notice were missing a plant. A shrimping zombie has ate the plant! So that means it's not over,I say. Pee shooter,bonk choy and winter melon get that zombie! They all shooted and threw and punched,intil the coneheaded zombies head fell off. There stood a little wall-nut. Are you okay? I ask. I think. the little wall-nut said. The zombies were very frightend now. Two mins. later, the zombies were so frieghtend, this time, they ran back to there house! VICTORY! I shout.